Of Two Worlds
by QueenLunae
Summary: Lilly Dragmire is your average 17-year-old girl. Well, she was average until she fell into a land full of monsters, magic, and a certain anti-social court wizard.This is a few years after the events in the game. Farengar/OC. Rated M for language and sexual themes in later chapters.(Hiatus... Sorry guys .)
1. Beginning

_**This is my first fan-fic, so please go easy on me! =)**_

_**I absolutely love Farengar and i was kinda sad there weren't many fan-fictions with him. Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Skyrim, just a copy of the game ^^**_

Chapter 1

Lilly Dragmire was absolutely exhausted. Seriously, was her gym teacher crazy? Her legs were just about to give out. Lilly had just ran eight miles. Eight goddamned miles up hills, through central park, passed the Sour Apple bar on the corner of west Mason street, and now had to jog all the way back to school. "I hate this school," she muttered under her breath, and began the long trek back to her school, already far behind the rest of the girls and her teacher.

She had to admit though; the solitude was actually kind of nice. Her long, straight hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore her nice and comfortable work-out outfit: a tight black tank top with black tennis shorts that blended nicely with her light, cocoa colored skin. Yeah, she looked pretty damn good for a 17-year-old girl covered in sweat. Not that any guys would look at her though, she thought and frowned to herself. See, she was adopted out of a pretty bad situation. Her birth mother had apparently left her in a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant and Lilly's "mother" just happened to work at that place. Events happened, arguments ensued, and she became a Dragmire.

I can't really blame her, thought Lilly. It's not like I could actually succeed at anything aside from passing out occasionally from absolutely nothing. "And that's the reason I have no friends," Lilly muttered as she walked past a couple in the park, making-out hard enough to permanently mould their faces together. Who the hell does that anymore?

Lilly shook her head and continued walking, until she suddenly found herself on a dock, looking down at dark blue water. How did I get here, she thought to herself. She shook her head at her own oblivious behavior and sat down at the edge of the dock, staring into the water at her reflection. She had just begun to think about how her weird, hazel eyes might be pretty when she noticed that the water was…shimmering?

She looked closer, swearing that she could se a mountain in the shimmering water. "That's weird," She said aloud to herself. There weren't any mountains near here. Lilly started to lean closer, and slipped on the dock, plunging into the cold water. She abruptly held her breath, but realized there was no water around her. Instead, she was falling, falling, falling…

Farengar Secret-Fire was bored. Astonishingly bored. Ever since the Dragon Crisis ended along with the Rebellion almost three years ago, he had spent most of his time studying ancient volumes on the subject of ancient prophecies. The only thing he hadn't read in all of Skyrim was probably the Elder Scrolls. He chuckled to himself a bit at that. If only he could succeed in such a feat.

Lost in his hopeful musings, he hadn't noticed the Jarl of Whiterun standing in his doorway until he cleared his throat. Farengar slipped out of his hopeful thoughts and looked up at his Jarl, standing respectfully. "Is there something you need, my Jarl?"

"Yes," Jarl Balgruff the Greater began, "but if you are to busy with your thoughts, I suppose I could ask someone else to look at the woman who fell from the sky and onto the Great Porch." He mused. Farengar felt a smile warm his face at the thought of such a thing. "Really, my Jarl, I have heard better jokes from that bar down at the Bannered-Mare." The Jarl's face fell into a completely serious face. A face that means that what he said is truth. Farengar felt his smile fall away and walked with the Jarl to the Great porch.

The chill of the Skyrim wind bit into his skin, even under his thick wizard robes. When he walked through the door, his anticipation grew with each footstep leading him closer to this, "fallen nord", or what he assumed to be a nord, but when he reached his destination, his breath caught in his throat.

She obviously was not a nord by the looks of her features. She had a slender face with large eyes and a slightly curved nose. Her lips were a perfect shape. Not to thin or thick, but a perfect in-between. Her skin was not as dark as a redguards, but lighter, like the color of and almond. Her long , earth colored hair was tied back in a lose ponytail. She was…Beautiful. Farengar must have stared to long, because the other women tending to her unconscious body were looking up at him with eerily knowing eyes. He cleared his throat and kneeled down to check the girls' vitals and administer a healing spell. Being this close to her now, he could smell an odd smell on her. It wasn't exactly unappealing; on the contrary, it smelled heavenly mixed with the small amount of her own fragrance mixed with... Farengar shook his head to clear his thoughts. What is wrong with me, he thought. The girl has yet to even open her eyes and yet I am-

The mysterious woman opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, making everyone, save for me, back away in surprise.

"Are you alright, miss?" , Farengar asked, his voice edged with caution.

The woman looked around at her surroundings, then at everyone, then at Farengar. Her hazel eyes held his and he felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. The stared for a few moments then finally muttered something so quiet, I strained to hear her.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, where am I?" ,she asked, worry slipping into her voice.

Farengar cleared his throat after a few more moments of awkward silence. "You are in the province of Skyrim, in Whiterun hold. I am the court wizard, Farengar Secret-Fire. And, if I may be so bold, what is your name?" The girl looked up at him, her hazel eyes brimming with questions, but she held them down as she held out her hand.

"I'm Lilly. Lilly Dragmire."

_**I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to be posting new chapters once a week, so don't fret, i won't randomly stop in the middle of the story.**_

_**Review please! I love opinions as long as their constructive.**_


	2. Angry Greetings

**Teehee, I couldn't wait to publish another chapter ^^ I can't help it, it's Farengar =3 Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one! There's a bit of "sexual imagination" in this one if ya catch my drift! ;)**

**I do not own Skyrim, but i kinda wished i owned this guy! ;D 3**

Chapter 2

"**What?!**" , Lilly shouted, pausing her pacing for just a moment to look at the wizard. She had been arguing with him for the past hour, trying to get him to fucking understand that she was not from here. He would simply nod, scribble in his notes and say something infuriating, like just now.

"Perhaps it is some kind of destiny that lead you here? You said that you were not paying attention while walking to the lake. Maybe…Your spirit led you here?" The last part was more to himself than to her, but she still wanted to deck him. "You know, your comments are going to make me level you, Fargar." Lilly growled. The wizard sighed and massaged his temples and look pointedly at her. "I do not know what you mean by wanting to "level" me, and my name is Farengar."

"I don't really give a rats ass! I just want to be home!" She shouted.

He grumbled something.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up. I have a hard time hearing if people don't **look me in the face**!"

Farengar stood suddenly, eyes flashing. "I said, I am trying to help you! But if you cannot act even the slightest like an adult then I'm afraid that is too steep of a task even for me!" , he flared.

Lilly was just about to make a retort when someone cleared their throat behind the wizard. Both of them stopped in their argument to look at the commanding figure in the room. "Lilly, am I correct? My servants have made you a room in the upper quarters of the castle. Being where you are supposedly from, I doubt many people in this town would look at you kindly. Strangers are… well, you don't want to walk around here alone." The last part was almost a threat in itself. Lilly, staying kinda-sorta collected for all this time, finally snapped.

She marched up to the towering man and glared daggers at him. "If you think that I am staying her for one more second, then you are absolutely insane. I'm leaving." She spat the last words and turned in a huff, walking down the stairs. The nerve of them! The absolute nerve! How dare they make her stay in this place, when she wanted to go home? She was almost to the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Please, I … apologize…for being unwelcome. We ask that you stay so that I can find a way to send you home without making any waves in the public. They have been through too much for this." The word apologize seemed to permanently damage the wizards pride somewhat, which actually made her feel a little better. She sighed and turned to face him. He wasn't so bad looking, she thought silently to herself. His chin and cheeks had a five-o-clock shadow thing going on that actually looked kind of nice. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to capture hers in their depth. His face was slender and he was obviously tired out of his mind. A piece of dark brown hair had fallen out in front of his face. He seemed to examine her as well, which made her... Hell, slap him most likely. Lilly sighed.

"Okay, you win. I'll stay. But we get up tomorrow early. Like, six a.m. early, got it?" she walked back to the staircase leading to her room, feeling his eyes on her the entire way.

Farengar sat at his desk, reading and re-reading the notes he took on her over and over. After about an hour, he gave up on it and let his mind wander. Had he imagined it, or had she really looked at him? He saw when she turned to him and study him this…light in her eyes that was not there before. It did not help that his heart sped up like a rabbit preparing to run from a saber cat. He smiled slightly at his own analogy. Yes indeed, she was a saber cat. Strong, determined, and utterly primal. That was just one of the negative things about her. She acted with primal instinct, like an animal caught in a cage. He sighed. If only she were as intelligent as a sabre cat, or graceful. He chuckled and stood, stretching before heading to the main hall for dinner.

As he sat, he saw said saber cat striding toward the table. She glanced at him and smiled a bit, just enough that her eyes would convey it. And gods be damned if she did not sit beside me. My eyes drifted toward her and she sighed, obviously upset.

"Are you simply going to sit there and mope or are you going to speak?" She shot a look at him and it faded quickly, obviously through sheer will alone when she looked down. Her shoulders heaved with a sigh.

She looked up at him, managing to keep her face apologetic. "I just…Look, I was a total bitch today and I'm sorry. It's just, well, this whole thing is basically crazy and I don't know how to act of think or anything. This is a completely different world and I know you're just trying to help…" she trailed off then shook her head again, looking at him with her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry. Can we try to fix this?", She asked, hope edging into her voice. Farengar hesitated, then nodded slowly, focused on his food. The rest of the meal continued in silence.

She went to bed soon after dinner, and he could not help himself but to stare at her curvy hips as they went up the stairs. He pulled his eyes away just in time to notice the steward looking at him with a weird look that made his anger flare up a bit. "Am I some sort of roadside spectacle? Enough with the staring!" , He yelled at the balding steward and stormed off to his room.

Farengar lay on his bed in his comfortable sleep shorts, thinking about that girl. "Lilly," he said to the silence of his room. Her name stuck to his tongue and the thought of her slender, curvaceous body sent shock-waves of warmth running through his body. He thought of her clothing, how much it showed. Her breasts were simply exquisite. Perfect little orbs as lively as her. And her small, slender back leading into her softly curved rear... Farengar felt his comfortable shorts suddenly start to feel constricting on his growing member. He groaned , thinking of that beautiful body without her strange clothing…And that strong softly tanned body moving along with his under his sheets…

And he suddenly had the strong desire to beat himself with a book. The girl was absolutely irritating and obviously lacking somewhat in intelligence He flipped onto his side and forcibly shoved all images of her out of his head. What he had to concentrate on was finding a way for her to go home so that he could continue his work in peace. There was no way on tamriel that he was going to let that silly little child get to him...

**Yay! Chapter two is done! I kind of like the whole " I hate you/love you" Thing ^^"**

**Please review and leave appropriate messages please!~**


	3. A Little Bit Of Fire

**Okay, just going to warn you guys, this chapter is really, really long. I wanted to really get in the "Lilly/Farengar" angle. Don't worry guys. The true story begins next chapter! ^^ Enjoy~**

**I own nothing but my own imagination.**

Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, my disgruntled princess," an all too cheery voice sang in an utterly irritating tone. Lilly groaned and pulled the soft, bear skin covers over her head. "Go away," she mumbled from the sanctuary of her blankets. Farengar stood over her now, she new, fists placed on his hips and that smug smile of satisfaction playing on his lips. It had been two whole days now since she had fallen into this strange world, and Lilly spent every moment she could trying to find a way home. Unfortunately, that also meant spending more time with Farengar. The first day they worked together to find a way to get home, she felt him stealing glances at her, heard him mumbling incoherent things, and falling into almost uncomfortable silences. Then, after that, he suddenly became a completely rude, undeniable jerk that goaded her into arguments at every chance he could get. It wasn't cute, it was infuriating.

"Alright then," She heard him drawl in a smug voice. "I suppose I could go down to the Bannered Mare and drink instead. Much better than looking for something that may not even exist, don't you think?" Lilly sat up, glaring at him. "Would you quit with your damn goading? I mean for fucks sake, I can't even sleep without you dancing into my room with your insults," she flared. She instantly regretted it with the look he gave her.

"Well, I apologize that you crave my insults. Why else would you leave the door unlocked, hm?" He smirked.

"I don't lock my door because there are maids around here that need to do their jobs."

"My my, such an excuse. Tell me, did you come up with that all by yourself?"

She glared up at him with smoldering eyes that hopefully conveyed the message that he was seriously pissing her off. Now, Lilly has never been a morning person, but this guy was making it about one-hundred times worse. Farengar looked down at her now, arms crossed across his broad chest and that smirk of self importance on his face. He was the most annoying, stuck-up, asshole Lilly had ever met (and she had met quite a few). "Well," She began, purposely copying his stance as if to insult him."Why is it that you always have to be the one to wake me up in the morning, hmm? Why can't you just send one of the maids to do it instead of deviating from your oh-so important research?" His smirk dulled a little with annoyance. "Because the maids around the castle apparently do not understand the meaning of the word 'dawn'. Therefore I wake you up myself." It was a good excuse, she thought, but not good enough. But, hell, if she couldn't beat him with logic and wit, there was one more thing that would surely end this.

Lilly flashed him a warm and sweet smile and she saw that mask of his fall for maybe a quarter of a second. Good enough. "Oh please. We both know why you come in here, Farengar, and it is quite obvious." He raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it that is so painfully obvious?" She motioned him down with her finger and, hesitantly, he complied. She rose on her toes and whispered ever so softly in his ear...

"...I'm not telling."

With that she quickly glanced at his face, which showed both confusion and annoyance, and left the room with a triumphant smile. She was sooo going to enjoy this.

Breakfast was filled with sideways glances between the wizard and the out-lander She knew it was because of what happened in her room, and let a little bit of her earlier triumph sneak into her smile. But lets just say Farengar wasn't doing all of the glancing. (She couldn't help it. He looked actually more appealing when his smug grin wasn't there.)

Most of the day was spent ignoring one another. Okay, that was not helpful for her getting home, but he was smart, right? He could figure it out. Besides, all they did was argue.

Then why did she feel so crappy?

Lilly cleared her head by reading the vast number of tomes in her room. There were a bunch of them, mostly on Skyrim's history. At school, she absolutely loathed going to her history class, but here was a completely different story. She never thought she would like history this much. She read tomes on the Dragon Wars that happened between man and dragon. Was captivated by the stories of the Dark Brotherhood and the legendary Dragonborn. But, the ones that were the most fascinating were the tomes on Aetherius, a plane where all magic existed. Lilly read tome after tome then finally let her curiosity get the better of her. Why not kill two birds with one stone? She thought to herself, and walked down the stairs until she arrived at the doorway leading into Farengar's Office.

He had his head bent over some very old looking tomes, obviously not aware of her presence. She took this opportunity to walk up behind him so she could better look at the tomes. Farengar grumbled something and reached for his quill next to him. He jumped up with a yelp when he finally noticed her and Lilly felt a snicker escape her mouth. "Well you certainly seem busy," She giggled, trying to keep her laughter down. The wizard pulled on his trademark scowl. "Well, I was, but it seems that has come to a very unwanted end." He sat back down in his chair and sighed, obviously tired. "Well, what is it? I hope this is actually an appropriate use of my time."

"I want to know about Aetherius."

The wizards scowl turned up a little, forming a kind of half-smile. "Really? Well, don't we all. No one really knows to much about it except that is the source of all magic."

"There must be more to it than that, " she grumbled, disappointed. Farengar smiled , just enough so she knew it wasn't a smart-ass look. "Well, there are quite a number of theories on the subject…

* * *

Farengar couldn't believe how many times Lilly had actually asked insightful questions. By Oblivion, he didn't even relies she could actually be intelligent. Not only could she turn his remarks around on him, quickly respond to his witty comments with ones that matched his, and be insanely attractive, but she was intelligent too. Eager to learn more about a world that she did not even wish to remain in. By Talos, he would have proposed right there is it hadn't been a girl from a completely different world. He sighed inwardly. Why couldn't these women exist in his world, he thought sadly to himself. He watched as she spoke adamantly about a theory she disagreed with, being the theory that Aetherius was a bridge that extended to all worlds. "Then wouldn't everyone be able to wield magic? If that were true, then foxes could be whipping fire balls at wolves." She said with very interesting hand gestures. Farengar quikley responded. Divines, he loved having a good argument. "Well, if foxes had the competency to wield it then yes, possibly. What matters is the will to use the magic. It has a place in every living thing." He said.

"But a bridge would be unstable when it comes to doling out the power. You said yourself that in order for a wizard to become even more powerful that he needs to take another wizard's magicka, right? So instead of it just being one large bridge, it must be several different bridges leading to each individual life."

"Yes, that would be plausible.." Farengar began.

"But?"

"But what about those who become powerful without needing to take from others? What of the prodigies? That rules out the idea of it being multiple bridges."

Lilly pulled on a smirk, and Farengar swore that his heart picked up speed. "Well, I think it means that the person was born closer to Aetherius. You said yourself this world was created by magic, so if this person was born or trained in a 'magical hot spot , their souls would become closer to Aetherius, giving them more power than those who were born and trained normally."

Farengar stopped talking. The idea was simple and yet solved many of the problems that had surfaced in the progression of magickal pursuits. It was so incredibly simple, in fact, that he felt the need to beat himself repeatedly in the head with a substantial book. He slid into his thoughts about how this would solve all of those problems when he heard something. "Hmm?"

"I said," She spoke with a glare, "that the problem isn't solved yet. The main theory is that it is a bridge that extends to all worlds, meaning mine too. And I would like to test that theory." She smiled and he took her hand and was leading her toward the Great Porch before she could even say anything in protest. He tried to ignore the fact that her hand was warm and soft in his cold hands. Divines, please, he silently begged, don't let her be able to wield magick. I fear that would be the undoing of my control.

Out on the Porch, he had her stand across from a training dummy. He watched as she made several attempts at wielding the fire spell, the most basic and useful in a mages spell book. She sighed after about 20 times of making some very peculiar hand gestures and shouting ridiculously at the uncaring dummy in front of her. "This is impossible. I can't even wield something basic," she muttered .Farengar let out a sigh for the hundredth time since watching her. He was actually looking forward to seeing those hazel eyes light up with the light of the fire that she created. Apparently, the gods had heard his only half-serious plea. "You need to focus. And stop shouting. You're words more than likely will not produce fire." He snickered inwardly at his joke made about the Dragonborn. She shifted her feet and glared daggers at the dummy. She raised her hands and….nothing. They let out an equally timed sigh and Farengar had decided he had enough.

He slid behind Lilly and ran his hands up her clothed arms, bringing his hands to a rest on her hands. She seemed to stop breathing all together. He did too. Gods, her scent was marvelous. She smelled like spring in the hills of the plains, floral and earthy. He lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "Now, you need to relax. Magick will not obey you if it knows your mind is clouded." He heard her breath again, slow and beautiful. "Relax, think of something that reminds you of fire. A camp perhaps, or being warm under your sheets…" He stopped, thinking about her sheets. How she looked under them. How she would look under them if he was with her, hands examining her curving body. He shook his head a little, attempting to clear it of perverse thoughts. Gods that is annoying, he grumbled inwardly. Then something beautiful happened.

A flower of fire blossomed in her hand, raging with controlled intensity, she opened her eyes and they grew big with her grin of satisfaction. Farengar pulled away, but just enough to stand behind her. "Now, focus that energy on that dummy in front of you-" He hadn't even got the words completely out before she was burning the thing like it had killed her puppy. When the dummy was nothing but a pile of ash, she turned to him, the fire still glowing in her hands. She had a grin on her face that outshined the sun. Farengar simply stared at her for a moment, then gave her a little smile. "Well, I see that you can control it nicely enou-oof!"

He stiffened under the girl hugging him tightly. He looked down at her, not really ever liking a lot of physical touching, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away either. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her. She was laughing and muttering things that he didn't really catch aside from 'holy crap' (Which she said multiple time over and over...It would have been annoying if it was not so damn cute...) and other things that involved 'Jesus'. "I can't believe I actually did it," she finally said (coherently) up to his face. Farengar couldn't help it, he felt himself smile again. "Yes, so it seems. Now, can you please detatch yourself from me? I find being crushed like a stuffed doll rather...Unsettling." She gave him a wierd look, then pulled away fast. "Ummm...Sorry about that. It's just...well...I've always been told..." She trailed off, looking down at the ground, and Farengar swore he saw utter sadness forming behind her reflective hazel eyes. She shook her head and flash him a smile. "Well, now that we've solved that mystery, maybe we can get something to eat? I'm starving!" She didn't wait for him to answer and was already walking to the door, leaving Farengar on the Porch, confused.

**Hey everyone! So, I have some explaining to do. I haven't been able to do anything lately due to massive amounts of work and being grounded from my laptop. I promise you though, as so as I finish these changes, chapter 6 will come out today! **

**Rate and review for the new and improved chapter 5!**


	4. Language Barriers

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing this =) I'm going to be answering pm's and "commenting on comments" at the end of each chapter now. But i'm kind of hitting a bit of writers block about what to do next chapter, so i need some ideas! More follows and faves would be awesome too! **

**Thank you guys!**

Chapter 4

What on earth was that girl thinking, Farengar thought. I should have asked if she was alright... He sighed, leaning over his ancient tomes, again trying to understand the Falmer language before him. Lilly had come in only a few hours ago, offering some food, but then fled to her chambers to "get something" and never came back. He was simply confused with her. This woman perplexed him more than the prophecy laid out before him. He sighed again, sitting back in his chair, staring at the wooden beams of the ceiling. What was wrong with him? Here he was, so close to figuring out how the Falmer connected to the ancient dragons of lore, and he was thinking about the emotions of a girl? Farengar shook his head at himself, an outward sign of his confusion and tried again to focus on the scrolls, but to no avail. What made her such a damn enigma to him?

She was different. She came from a whole different world. She actually **wanted **to learn unlike the others. A beautiful woman, by the way. A beautiful, smart, incredible woman. He sat back up in his chair, deciding against moping like a lost puppy over a girl and delved into his work.

Farengar did not even realize how much time had passed until he heard someone shuffling their feet in his doorway. He looked up to see Lilly, flashing him a smile. "Hey! How is everything going?". Farengar, felt a small smile form. What in the name of the Divines has made me so damnably happy? "By 'everything' I assume you mean the progress of me getting you home, then it has not been 'going' at all."

"What is that?" Lilly was pointing to the infuriating Falmer scroll that was strewn out on my desk. The sight of the thing made me sigh in exasperation. "That is an ancient prophecy written by the Falmer that I was trying to translate." Farengar walked to his desk and leaned into it, looking down at the old scroll. Lilly stood beside him, frowning. "Why do you need to translate it?" He looked at her. Was her brain temporarily damaged? "I need to translate it so I can read it. And I thought you were more intelligent."

"Why do you need to translate it when it's in plain English?"

"English?"

"Yes. English. As in the language we are speaking now."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Lilly scowled at him. "Yes I am fine! I'm telling you, there is no need to translate that!"

Farengar's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. What in Oblivion is she talking about?

She sighed and started to read:

"_When boldest Dovah dies,_

_A reign of peace will fly,_

_For thrice the years to come._

_Though peace does lie,_

_A sorrowful tie,_

_Borne of hate and treacherous blood._

_A Darkness wise,_

_The shadows rise,_

_When the Dovahkiin begins to fade._

_Time astray,_

_A hopeful ray,_

_From the heavens the Child falls._

_Tongues of old,_

_Their stories told,_

_Darkness is banished by Word."_

Lilly finally looked up, her eyes clouded with worry. "Is this…About me? But I don't get- What are you staring at me like that?"

Farengar stared alright. He was well aware that his jaw had just, metaphorically of course, dropped. "You…Just read Falmer. Almost no one in the entirety of Tamriel can read that!" This was insane. Absolutely insane to the point where he must be dreaming.

"I'm telling you, this is in plain English!"

"What in the name of the Divines is English?!"

"What we're speaking right now!"

"We are speaking Cyrodillc!"

Lilly paused. "Wait…What?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "We are speaking Cyrodillic. I don't know how…many…."

Farengar paused, remembering the prophecy. He looked at her, and she returned his look by holding up her hands. "Oh hell no. I am defiantly not getting involved in some creepy ass prophecy. I'm not even from here!"

"Time astray…" He muttered.

She backed up, fear reflecting in her eyes. "No. No way in frigging hell am I going to fight some creepy ass darkness. Besides, even you said some of these prophecies were full of it."

"From the heavens the Child falls…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"No, I'm not."

She fell silent, and he let a smirk rise. It felt good sometimes to shut her up. "Yes, I have said that some of the prophecies written were just ramblings of old, deranged men, but this one is…to close to being right. It has been three years since the Rebellion ended and Alduin was killed by the Dragonborn."

"So…I'm here for a reason…"

"Put plainly, yes."

"So I'm stuck here."

"Yes."

"And I have to fight this creepy ass Darkness that is supposedly more evil than the son of fucking Akatosh?"

"Mhmm."

Lilly sighed and sunk into his chair. Farengar looked at her and smiled. "Well, look at things on the bright side. You get to spend more time with happy and cheerful me." She groaned."Yes,because you are such good company..." He felt a smile spread across his face. Farengar cleared his throat. "Well, I will have to research into this matter further. We must find out what this Darkness is and stop it."

He looked down at Lilly, her arm draped over her face, leaning back in his chair. Showing quite a bit of cleavage from her strange clothing…

Oh yes, Farengar thought wickedly, this was going to be fun.

**Teehee! Farengar is such a pervert ^^. What do you expect? He gets like no attention from the ladies D=. I wish i could marry him. Any who, onward to thank yous!**

**KrystalSky: Thank you for the comments! I promise you won't be let down in the coming chapters. Don't worry, there is a happy ending ;) and thanks for the follow and fave!**

**Looking**** forward to more comments! Seriously, I wanna get better! =D**


	5. Arguments

**I am so frigging sorry this is late guys. i was trying to write but i didn't have any time. and what I did write, my little sister lost it when she exited out of Microsoft Word. I swear, I will get back on track with chapters!**

Chapter 5

Lilly stared at her ceiling. Farengar sent her off so that he could call together a few more of his fellow scholars to "test" her. She shuddered at the thought. Though she wouldn't mind if he was testing her, the thought of doing it for some of Skyrim's greatest minds freaked her out. "Why can't I just be normal…?" Lilly groaned. Apparently, she had just read something that only a few people in the world understood. Hell, it looked English, but when she read it….It was like a final puzzle piece clicked in her mind, but she didn't see the picture yet. And now Farengar was just going to throw her under a bus.

Farengar. She sighed, turning in her bed and hugging her pillow close. She didn't understand him. He was stubborn, arrogant, condescending, and just an all out jerk. But in the blink of an eye, he could be tender, loving, and kind. She smiled a little, remembering how his eyes light up and his words took on an excitement when he went on about magicka and its secrets. He looked wonderful when he was like that. His dark brown eyes were full of light, his set lips, turned up in a wonderful smile that made her almost turn into a puddle at his feet.

"But if he knew about…." Lilly's heart clenched. There was no way she could tell him. If he knew her secret, he would surely push her away in disgust. She couldn't bear to think of his reaction. "Well, he obviously wants more. It's going to happen some time."

A soft knock sounded and she looked up at it. "Come in." The door opened and Farengar stepped in, giving her a quick smile. She felt her heart pick up speed. He closed the door and walked across the room toward her. "You may want to get ready. My fellow scholar Calcelmo and his assistant Aicantar." Lilly felt sick to her stomach. "R-really?" Okay, I am now freaking out again. Farengar gave small smile. "Yes, really."

He waved his had in the direction of her bed, asking if it was okay if he sat. Lilly nodded and buried her face in her pillows. "Oh Farengar, I know your excited but this is too much." Lilly turned and her eyes immediately met with his. Mostly because they were much closer. His long fingers brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I know it is stressful. I know your scared. Gods, I would be too if I were you. But these people are not here to scrutinize you. They are here to test a few theories and nothing more. You will be alright." Lilly felt a blush rise to her cheeks and attempted to look away only to be pulled back to those eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I swear nothing will happen to you."Lilly's breathing had stopped. Oh god...He's so damn close... and then he was standing again, leaving her slightly dazed and a little disappointed. "They will be here any minute. You should dress yourself accordingly." Lilly snapped out of her dream world. "What?! How can they get here from Markarth in a few minutes?!" He turned and smiled, a little spark in his eyes. "Teleportation, my princess, is a beautiful thing." He quickly left the room before she could catch his comment. Her anger flared and she threw a pillow at the door. "I am not a princess!"

Farengar smiled inwardly. Gods he just loved to tease her. He descended the stairs and entered into his office. He leaned over the table and looked down at the wide array of texts before him. Dwemer, Falmer, Aylied, Daedric, even Dragon languages were all laying before him. And she will reveal their secrets ,he thought and smiled. This must be some cruel trick by the gods. Gifted with Speech, magick, intelligence, and beauty. Truly, the gods must have created her just for him. He looked up after hearing footsteps to see Calcelmo and Aicantar enter the room, Calcelmo looking very irate. "I swear Farengar; if this proves to be a waste of my time then I will have your head on a pike." Calcelmo was irritable at the best of times. Aicantar on the other hand, was always apologizing for his uncles moods and often seen staring into nothing than actually working. Farengar squished the idea of setting the irritating man on fire and instead gave him a smug smile. "Do not worry, Calcelmo, this is an excellent use of your time." Farengar waved absently to a chair beside him, and Calcelmo, grumbling, took it. "Now, as you know my associate and I have discovered something very interesting about her. She can speak, read, and translate any language set before her as if it were her native tongue." Aicantar could not contain his enthusiasm. As soon as the words left Farengar's mouth, the boy bombarded him with questions much as an archer bombards his target with arrows. Farengar was in the middle of debating with the boy about something to do with the Dwemer language when a soft knock was heard. They all looked towards the doorway to Farengar's office and his breath caught. Oh gods…

She stepped around the corner in a common dress that he often saw Saadia wear at the Bannered Mare. The dress did amazing things for her, holding to the soft curve of her hips and accentuated the tops of her breasts peaking from the neckline. Her hair was down and brushed out making the long, brown hair look like silk against her almond colored skin. She looked absolutely enchanting and all she did was brush her hair and don a dress. Farengar cleared his throat softly and nodded to her. As she stepped past him, He noticed both Calcelmo and Aicantar looking at her hungrily. What he wouldn't give to incinerate them both for the looks they gave her. Lilly stepped behind Farengar and looked at the texts splayed out before them. Something in her eyes told him that she was absolutely terrified, but she kept a smile on her face. "So, is this the stuff you wanted me to read?" Farengar opened his mouth, but Calcelmo beat him to it. "Yes, child, we would simply like to know if you can translate these texts to us. Farengar has told me and my apprentice of your skill and we are most intrigued." Lilly smiled, either oblivious of the mans flirtations or accepting of them. Both thoughts made his blood boil.

"Well," She began, eying the stone tablet that contained Aylied phrasing. "This one is basically a person writing about their magicka use. Apparently, they had this idea written out that if they could find some way into Aetherius; their power would increase dramatically, along with giving them an unlimited supply of magicka." She rolls her eyes after translating this and looks at Farengar. "Seriously? Isn't Aetherius basically incorporeal? Like air?" Instead of giving him time to reply, she went on to another scroll, this time the Dwemer one. "This one…Is talking about some kind of war machine. A…Golem? Apparently they believe that- well, believed- that if they used ebony, their constructs would be more powerful." She then glanced at the Dragon language. "This one is some kind of scripture honoring Dragons, no doubt from the Dragon War era…And this one is making no sense at all. This one over here," She gestured to the Daedric scroll," is complete gibberish. Someone obviously attempted to sound all evil and stuff. And as for the Falmer…" She stops and looks at the page. "This is the same prophecy that Farengar has no doubt told you." She finally looks up and immediately shrinks into herself a bit, seeing the three scholars' reactions. Aicantar smiled brightly and broke the silence. "That was excellent! You should come back with my uncle and I! We have so much you could help us with, starting with-"

"No!"

The room went silent as all eyes went to the court wizard.

Well, this is a fine mess.

Calcelmo's beady eyes narrowed, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, I do believe someone objects to her joining our research. Tell me Farengar, what possible use could you have for such a gifted translator?" His words were a challenge. No matter what Farengar said, he would either be mocked or would lose any shred of respect had earned from Lilly. All three of them looked at him now, expectant. Talos, he groaned inwardly, why is it that I lack skills of speech when she is here? His silence was noticed, and Calcelmo laughed. "Well, it seems the great smart mouth Farengar is at a loss for words, eh?" Lilly shifted uncomfortably behind him, and Farengar bristled." Well, I do believe that Lilly has shown us the extent of her abilities. Perhaps we should continue this conversation while she get some rest. From what I have learned, it puts strain on her mind to do such a feat." It was a safe answer, and Calcelmo frowned slightly. Lilly looked up at Farengar and gave him a small smile. She left the room and all eyes followed her out.

The debating went on and on. Some ideas were completely useless, like her remaining here and being used to aid in re-creating dwarven war machines, (Calcelmo's hair-brained idea). Another was that she should stay in hopes of finding out the meaning of this prophecy, (Farengar's Idea, which was the best one). Then the last one was Aicantar basically claiming that he was in love with this girl and wanted to marry her. Fuck no, as Lilly would say all too often.

After hours of debating, the other finally left the castle and Farengar breathed a deep sigh of relief. Nothing, not even the Dragonborn, was as annoying as those two men. He looked at the dinner table and felt even more depressed. The food was cleared away again, meaning no supper for him. Instead, Farengar walked up the stairs and stopped at a familiar door. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he actually should even be bothering her, especially after those imbeciles pushed her abilities. Well, He thought, if I do not do this now then I never will. He knocked on her door.

He waited. No answer. He knocked again. "Lilly? Are you awake?" Still no answer. He finally pushed the door open. Dark. He stepped inside and walked over to the bed. It was empty.

Farengar's felt his brow furrow in confusion. Where in the name of Talos had that girl gone? He walked down the stairs and bumped into one of the maids. He quickly asked he where Lilly was. "Oh yes," She replied, smiling," she went down to the Bannered Mare. The girl looked like she could use some fun." Farengar felt a sudden urge to completely electrocute this woman, but unfortunately, he had other things he needed to deal with. Farengar stormed past the maid, through the castle, and out the doors.

* * *

Lilly could not believe how much fun this was. She also couldn't really believe she could drink this much and think coherent sentences. Currently, she was dancing with a massive guy with dark brown hair down to his shoulders, silvery eyes, and heavy looking armor. His name was Farkas, or something like that. And now they were dancing this extremely fast paced dance that made her feel dizzy. People were clapping and cheering, mugs were being slammed down in a drinking contest, and it was just extreme fun. At the end of the song, Farkas scooped her up and swung her around as everyone cheered and clapped. Lilly giggled uncontrollably.

"That…Was fan-fucking-tastic!" Farkas laughed and set her down. "And you are an excellent dance partner!" She laughed and walked over to the bar. The woman behind her gave her a bright smile. "My goodness girl, the way you're drinking you're going to put the companions to shame!" I opened my mouth, but another beat me to it. "Well, maybe not to shame, but you make one hell of a challenge." Lilly turned to see the red headed woman behind her smiling at her with bright silver eyes. Aela, if she remembered right. Lilly felt a smile coming on and laughed. "If you're challenging me, you are nuts. You don't challenge someone from New York unless you want a boot in your ass." Aela raised her brow and sit next to me. "Alright, I've seen how well you can drink. Now lets see how ell you can fight." Before I knew what was happening, Aela pulled me off of my chair and poised herself in a fighting position. My brain was working so slow, i didn't even notice that the first punch was coming. Her fist came in contact with my gut and the wind was knocked clean out of me. My butt smacked into the floor and my head smacked the stool behind me. Pain blurred in my skull. I was just getting up to punch her when a very terrifying, ye familiar roar rang through the tavern.

"LILLY!"

Ohhhhh fuck…

Farengar stormed to her, his eyes practically on fire and a look of sheer anger plastered on his face. Farkas put an arm out, stopping him in his warpath. "Wizard, leave her be. She was enjoying herself." Farengar grabbed Farkas's arm and Farkas yelped out in pain. Small burn marks were etched on his fore arm. Farengar stretched out his fingers, fire engulfing them. "Anyone who does not want to wind up as a pile of ash on the floor, better move out of my way!" Everyone moved and she was left defenseless on the floor. Every fiber of Lilly's being wanted to… Well actually, make out with him. It must have been the booze because she just started laughing her ass off. Farengar's eyes fell on her and he closed the few feet between us. He extinguished his fire and picked Lilly up, all but dragging her out of the tavern.

Lilly tried, but she could not stop the stream of giggles coming out of her throat. Suddenly she found herself pinned to a wall, angry brown eyes looking down at hers. "What did I tell you about leaving the castle?"

"I was just-

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Lilly felt the giggles die. No matter how drunk you are, Farengar's roar can sober you right up.

Well, not completely…

Because the next thing she knew, her lips were on his. Her tongue was in his mouth, and he made no attempt to try and stop it. In fact, he pinned her to the wall tighter with his body, gladly returning the most unexpected favor. He tasted absolutely amazing, even in her drunken state. He tasted kind of like honey, though that could have been her mead. Her hands started roaming his lean body. Then they stopped abruptly, leaving Lilly standing there, panting and wanting more. "Get back to the castle..." She was about to make a remark before he turned away from and left her standing in the cold bitter wind of Skyrim's night.

Well...This is just great...

**Yep, I took the sexies out at this point.**

**I realized I was moving much to quick and needed to allow the story to progress further before getting into anything too intimate. But I know you will like this loads better =) **

**Rate and Review!~**


End file.
